


Shipping

by 200percent_inlove



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo, Winner (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crush, Crushes, F/M, First Love, Love, Love Confessions, Shipping, relationship, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200percent_inlove/pseuds/200percent_inlove
Summary: Bored singles congregate at a park bench to engage in innocent, non-suspicious activities. Nothing bad can come from this now, right?





	Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Docs for a very, very long time (Lol, last time I checked, it was updated last year. ?_?). I also ship WINNER and MAMAMOO very much, LOL. Hope you guys enjoy - the most underrated member from WINNER, and my most favourite girl crush worthy rapper!

Meet Lee Seung-Hoon, a member of the male specimen whom has had innumerous amounts of first dates that never went anywhere. With a personality as prickly as a cactus plant, and the strong belief that he’s never going to change himself for another person (Declared since the moment he was born), it was no surprise that he never held a steady relationship.

And yes, he was twenty-four, preparing to hit quarter-life extremely quickly.

People are often tempted to ask the questions: Is he lonely? Isolated? Depressed?

Not necessarily so. Eventually, to fill up that empty void in his heart due to a lack of a significant other, he insisted on pairing his _friends_ with their respective crushes. For lack of a better word, he shipped them and got much joy from doing so.  

On the other side of the spectrum, meet Moon Byulie, a member of the female specimen. She, on the other hand, was someone whom people would classify as a closeted hopeless romantic. She remembers every single moment when her heart fluttered – whether it was from anecdotes of high school students narrating their first experiences about love, or hearing about amazing first dates from her close-knit group of friends. She even had a separate playlist on her phone for Spring love songs that she religiously listened to every year the last traces of white melted away into oblivion.

Literally, she was in love with the _idea_ of being in love.

But call it horrible luck, or that Cupid just didn’t want to pair her up with anyone, she was twenty-four and – like Seung-Hoon – has never been in a relationship (As much as she wanted to). But identically to him, she, too, began to pair her friends with their boyfriends and crushes. In short, she, too, shipped her classmates (Much to their annoyance).

Surprisingly enough, both of these _motae solos_ were, in fact, friends. He attended the same university as her, and they were fortunate enough to be in the same English composition class. And one day, when Seung-Hoon and Moon-Byul were clearly bored out of his minds researching for their “Romeo & Juliet” project at the campus library, they jolted up in their seats, pointed their fingers at the couple hidden behind the bookshelf and shouted loudly (At the same time), “OH, MY GOD. IT HAS HAPPENED. YUJU AND JUNGKOOK ARE DATING. YUKOOK IS HAPPENING.”

Quite obviously, they were kicked out of the library that Friday evening. And Yuju and Jung-Kook both refused to talk to the two of them anymore considering how they got embarrassed by two upperclassmen. But Seung-Hoon could give less than two shits about the librarian whom looked like a molting vulture, and Moon-Byul couldn’t care less about Yu-Ju who constantly sported death glares at her whenever they passed each other in the hallway.

They both found an activity that would keep them occupied during their single-as-fuck nights now: Sitting side by side, sipping carbonated fizzy drinks, as they discussed the romantic affairs sweeping their campus. Just two bored singles congregating at a park bench to engage in innocent, non-suspicious activities. Nothing bad can come from this now, right?

* * *

 

The night sky was clear of clouds, aside from a few stars that twinkled above Seung-Hoons’ head. He was at their regular spot – a wooden park bench that looked out towards a quaint pond – with his arms in his sleeves to keep himself warm as he awaits for Moon-Byuls’ arrival.

And in no time at all, there she was, waving cheerfully as she calls out, “Lee Shit-Head!” Despite his unamused chagrin at that horrendous nickname, he feels his heart soar at the sight of her jogging towards him. From the looks of it, she just finished her shift at the coffee shop on campus and rushed over in her trademark gray sweater and skinny jeans that were stained with brown splotches in certain areas. She doesn’t bother dressing up for him ever, but he likes her this way: Rugged, imperfect.

Moon-Byul slows to a stop, and hands him an elaborately decorated cake box. “What’s this?” He asks curiously, setting it on the bench beside him. They clamber on top of it and make themselves comfortable, and he hands her the strawberry-flavored Milkis.

“We had extra leftover macarons, so I – being as sneaky as I uncharacteristically am – stole a few.” She bluffs, opening up the can.

“You, a THIEF? Maybe in your next life.”

She only dead-pans at him. “It’s a thank-you for always getting me a drink, okay? Jesus.”   

 _How sweet._ But with Seung-Hoon being how he was, there was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to say that to her. Ever.

“So, did anything happen today that I should know about?” Moon-Byul asks curiously.

Seung-Hoon lets out a long, low whistle. “Well, let’s see – today, Seulgi walked up to our group right after our Biology lecture, and kissed Min-Ho just as he stepped out into the hallway.”

Choking back, she gasps. “No fucking way. Are you serious?”

He nods, but then chuckles amusingly. “Being real though, if I were her, I would’ve given up on him months ago. Min-Ho is as clueless as a rock, whilst Seulgi is as subtle as a hand gun. He was never going to make the first move, and he didn’t even realize that she was head over heels for him. It’s ridiculous! She practically flirts with him every single time they meet!”

Moon-Byul smiles to herself. “But hey, being dense is nice sometimes, too. Their relationship is genuine, and you know for a fact that Seulgi is trying real hard if she’s willing to stick by someone like him.”

“Who still raps about rubber ducks?”

“…Yes, and also raps about ants, and how much he loathes them.”

Moon-Byul scratches her chin before snapping, her eyes alit. “How about Min-Gi as their ship name?”

“Or, we could also call them the ‘Clueless Couple’. Works just as well.” Seung-Hoon laughs. Pausing for a moment, he then turns his head to look at her. “Speaking of work, how was work today?”

“You need to be more specific, Hoon- _ah_.” Moon-Byul says matter-of-factly. “Are you actually concerned about how little pay I receive for how much work I’m doing? Or, are you curious if the smooth-talking American managed to ask Yong-Sun _unni_ out?”

He shoots her a glance of mock annoyance. “What do you think? Obviously about _noona_.”

“Ah, well, I can tell for sure he’s going to treat her well.”

“What makes you say that?”

Ticking off with her fingers, she begins to say, “He has good manners; he always remembers everything that she says; he walks her home and always remembers to send her a good-night text and that he’ll see her the next day. Plus!” She adds a little _too_ enthusiastically for his liking, leading him to grimace slightly. “He knows how to cook!” Moon-Byul lets out a small sigh. And Seung-Hoon couldn’t tell if this was her _wanting_ someone as kind as the mysterious Korean-American Yong-Sun was seeing, or that she herself had a crush on the guy.

Shaking the ridiculous thought out of her head, he asks – making a mental note to send Moon-Byul a text later once she arrived back at her house safely – “What’s his name?”

“Eric!”

God fuck, even the name sounded manly as hell.

 “Then, how about Yong-Ric?”

Moon-Byul wrinkles her nose, a little disgusted. “No, that sounds awful. How about Ric-Sun?”

“Rickson? But, it sounds like an American name that one of those Hollywood actors have.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “He’s literally from the United States, Seung-Hoon.” Pausing, she then proceeds to ask, “How’s Jin-Joo couple doing?”

Jin-Woo and Joo-Hyun. As much as Seung-Hoon hated talking about them because it was only a pitiful reminder of how _motae solo_ he was, he also (Ironically) loved talking about them as well. Because nothing else could make him happier than seeing his elder in a stable, established relationship with his eyes sparkling every single time he talked about her. “Better than well. I swear to God, at the rate that they’re proceeding, they might as well just get married with each other in the next few years.”

Moon-Byul laughs airily. “I heard.”

“But, enough of the well-known couples at our school.” Seung-Hoon shoots her a glance of curiosity, and – if her eyes weren’t mistaking her – a flash of worry that dissipated as quickly as it had come. “How about you?”

She drums her cheek with her fingers for a few moments before saying, “Well, I still really like Krystal.”

Seung-Hoon chokes on his drink. “W-what?! Like Krystal, as in f(x)’s Krystal?! Is…is that your type, then? Like, you like girls?”

“Like, she’s my girl crush, okay?” _Oh, okay. Thank God._ “Jesus Christ, you should know this stuff, Hoon- _ah_!”

Regaining his composure, he says, “What about Moon-Stal?”

“I like it.”

“Yeah, but in what god-forsaken universe will _that_ ever happen?” Seung-Hoon snorts huffily. He takes another loud sip from his own drink, internally cursing himself for going the extra mile and getting Moon-Byul her favourite flavor. “In fact,” He adds, lowering his tone. “I’m pretty sure she’s bangin’ Kai right now. Make a new hashtag tonight on your Tumblr, and call them #Kaistal.”

“ _Yah_ , don’t be so crass!” She retaliates shrilly, smacking him around the head playfully – and missing pitifully. “I didn’t mean it in the sense that I _want_ to be in a relationship with her. Like I said, she’s someone I have a girl crush on; I appreciate her _aesthetically_. Aes-the-tics,” She enunciates proudly. “Do you know what that means?”

“ _Ass_ -fetics?” Seung-Hoon replies airily, tapping the bottom of his chin. “Nope. Don’t know, don’t care. Does it have to do with aerobic exercises that specifically tone the ass?”

“…No.”

“Well, I failed English for a reason.”

“God, Seung-Hoon. I still don’t know why I’m friends with you.” Whilst his nonchalant, overly confident disposition was something that annoyed her to the very core, she _did_ have to admit: It was charming. Moon-Byul gnaws on her bottom lip, restraining herself from breaking out into an amused grin. “No wonder you’re still single.”

“Well, on the topic then,” Seung-Hoon began casually, swinging his legs in the air. “Is there anyone that you would ship me with?”

In her mind, she was planning to say as snarky as she could say, _“Are you kidding, Lee Shit-Head?”_

Instead, something else completely different came out. “I’d ship myself with you, to be very honest.”

Upon hearing the words leave her mouth, Seung-Hoon automatically chokes in surprise. He turns his head towards the girl, an incredulous expression set on his chiseled face. “What the _fuck_? **_Why_**?”

Truth be told, she didn’t even have a proper reason for him either.

Perhaps it was Moon-Byul being dramatically brave (After watching countless dramas where the female character had confessed her requited feelings to their male counterparts) that’s prompting her to do something so crazy.

Maybe it was from the overall romantic tone settling upon them with the pearly-white moon illuminating their very table and their matching blue Converse sneakers, hands sneakily inching closer towards each other with each passing second.

It was also possible that Yong-Suns’ encouraging pep talk from earlier today at the university library that made Moon-Byul so fearless of rejection (A fear of hers that has always prevented her from pursuing anything with her crushes) – either way, she thought to herself as she scrunches up the metal can with both hands, it was now or never.

“Well, why not?” Moon-Byul retorts, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. “There’s no crime in shipping myself with you now, is there?”

With Seung-Hoon blubbering a mouthful of incoherent words (Most likely cusses), she internally rolls her eyes at him and continues. “You’re attractive. You’re tall – exactly the height that I’m looking for because if we kiss, then you wouldn’t have to crane your body so much.”

Actually, now that Seung-Hoon was thinking about it, what she said actually held some truth to it.

“You’re ridiculously sarcastic.” Her voice is growing somewhat softer than normal, but her eyes remain neutral. “And I personally like witty men who can take a joke. Plus, you dance well – I’ve seen you practice at your b-boy club meetings.”

“You **_STALK_** me?” He exclaims, finding it difficult to absorb all of this new information that he was being bombarded with.

“Did you forget that I’m a part of the school paper as a photographer? Aish, Hoon- _ah_ , I thought you would remember.” She mumbles, feeling slightly disappointed and hurt. But of course, she had to mask that.

If she was going to confess, she decided that she was going to go all out. It’d be better for her, anyway, even if he didn’t hold the same romantic feelings as her. It’ll help her move on faster. By this point, she was at least eighty percent certain he didn’t feel the same way: Seung-Hoon was still gapping at her like a fish.

“Most importantly,” She finishes, trying to keep her tone bright. “You have good morals and excellent manners. For example, Min-Ho smokes, but you refuse every cigarette he offers you. You help your professors out with marking, and you’re not doing it to kiss their asses – you genuinely do it because kindness is ingrained in your personality. And I’ve seen you stay later to help the first years in the library.”

Her clenched fists were shaking at this point, but that didn’t matter to her. She had to get her point across. “Not many people are like you nowadays, Seung-Hoon- _ah_. And for all of those reasons listed above, that is why I would ship myself with you.”

Time stalls for a few silent moments. Her heart is pounding out of her chest, and she was so certain that even he would be able to hear it.

“Is that something you didn’t want to hear?” She finally asks remorsefully. “If so, then, I’m sorry that you had to endure that.”

Finally managing to swallow the lump that was obstructing him from speaking, he manages to stammer out a few sentences. “W-well, no, Byul- _ah_ , please don’t take my silence as a negative thing.”

Moon-Byul lets out a disappointed chagrin. “The fact that you looked weirded out isn’t helping the situation at all.”

“I didn’t mean it like it’s a bad thing!” He clarifies, waving his hands dramatically in the air around them.  
“I’m…god, I just don’t know how to express…what I’m feeling right now. I’m so flattered, no – that’s not the proper word, I’m honored that you actually thought of me like that.”

She averts her eyes towards him suspiciously. “Really?”

“Well, I’m bad with girls,” He shrugs. “I thought you hated me when we initially met back at first-year orientation.”

 _Oh. My. Fucking. God. Lee. Seung. Hoon._ Moon-Byul palms her forehead in absolute shock. “Hoon- _ah_ , do you not understand what flirting is?”  

Seung-Hoon, being completely foreign to the game of “Yes means No” and “No means Yes”, only responds her inquiry with a frown. “Am I supposed to _know_ what it is?”

“Oh my god. You’re impossible.”

“Says the girl who just confessed to me!”

“Jesus Christ, you’re annoying. Shut the fuck up.”

“You shut the fuck – ” _Ah._ So this was what she was referring to. Realization flashes over his face, and he automatically begins to redden, much to his embarrassment.

Smirking at his sudden bashfulness, Moon-Byul extends her hand outward and presses it against his forehead. He wants to flinch back, he really does. But at the same time, he likes this. He, honest-to-goodness, likes the feeling of her skin against his.

Delightful sparks were dancing around the area where her hand had lingered. “My, my, Seung-Hoon, you appear to be burning up. Something getting you all hot and bothered?”

“More like someone.” Seung-Hoon mumbles before pushing her arm away. “ _Aish_! Go away!”

Smiling cheerfully at him, she rests her chin on her palm. “Well, you know what?” She adds, feigning an innocent look of contemplation. “I change my mind. I meant to say, I would ship myself with someone _like_ you. Not exactly you, per say.”

He shoots her a look of pure shock. “W-wait, what? Moon-Byul- _yah_ , don’t fuck with me.” His tone is full of warning. “I thought – I thought you liked me!”

 _Oh dear. He’s definitely not one to be messed with._ She sighs, prodding his temple cutely. “Of course I meant you, Lee Shit-Head. Are you kidding me?”

He could completely disregard the fact that she had just called him the most despised nickname in the entire history of nicknames – because at the moment, the only thing he needed was a full confirmation that she did view him romantically. “…Truly?”

 _Once more,_ she thinks to herself deviously. “Hmm, nah.”

Seung-Hoon only groans, burying his head into his lap in complete misery. “Yah, Moon-Byul, give me a fucking break! I don’t have time for this game that you’re – !”

But he wasn’t able to say anymore after that. He feels a cold smooth hand interlace with his own, and he looks up to find the normally don’t-give-no-fucks Moon-Byul doing two things he would have never expected her to do – blushing to the roots of her hair, and holding his hand so tightly he was sure she was going to cut off his blood circulation.

“Here, will this shut you up?” She retorts, swinging their interlocked hands lightly in the air. Taking a quick glance at her wristwatch, she adds, “It’s getting late.”

Pausing for a moment or two, Moon-Byul murmurs something with a ghost of an amused smile on her pretty face.

“As my newfound boyfriend, walk me home, yeah?”

Seung-Hoon didn’t think twice this time around. “…Yeah.”


End file.
